Glad You're Home Valkyrie
by Valkubabe
Summary: "Why does it sound like your saying goodbye Tamsin!" Or when Tamsin gets scared she's not good enough and leaves, only to have to come back when the girl she loves is in trouble (suck at summaries but I tried! rated T for minor language) I DO NOT OWN LOST GIRL OR CHARACTERS USED FOR THIS STORY


**Been having major writers block and no motivation to finish my other story. This oneshot came to me when I was trying to write my personal statement. I apparently write better when I'm supposed to be doing something important and write instead. Hope yo guys enjoy :)**

 _. . . 2 months ago . . ._

"YOU DON'T WANT TO LOVE ME!" she screamed! Pretty much all we've been doing for this entire conversation, or so it seems.

"Why? Why shouldn't I want to love you?" I'm really not understanding what Tamsin's been trying to say to me, I don't actually want to understand. I'm getting the drift of it all, she doesn't want me to love her. That part I got, the why I'm still not clear on.

"Because Bo. You're the unaligned Succubus. It doesn't matter that you're pledged to the dark now, you'll always be unaligned, always helping everyone who needs it. You're the only thing good in this stinking fae world. Me, I'm a killer. I'm literally the closest thing to death himself. So yeah, you don't want to love me, you can't love me!"

"Oh so I can't love you, but you can love me. How is that fair?" With all this screaming and crying I'm surprised my voice is even still working.

"It's not, life's not. But you're Bo, you're perfect. I tried not to fall in love with you for all the right reasons, but it was impossible. I should have realised that from the start. Eyes both blue and brown, all that beauty and love for your friends and family, all that strength. You're the perfect warrior to match my dark soul. To match my Valkyrie. You've made me a better person Isabeu Dennis and I freaking love you. Too much to let you potentially make the worst decision of your life by loving a lowlife like me." By this point I'm pretty sure it's not eve raining anymore and all the water on my face is from the tears that just won't stop falling.

"Why does it sound like your saying goodbye Tamsin?!"

"I'm gonna stay with Kenzi in Spain, I need the change of scenery and Moms has the vodka stocked up for my visit. Goodbye Bo!"

I was about to protest but before I could I felt those perfect set of lips on mine. I closed my eyes to feel it properly and by the time I opened them again, she was gone.

 _. . . Present Day . . ._

It's been two months since that day and I haven't spoken to Bo at all. She's tried, God has she tried, but I can't. That day I was scared, she admitted she loved me and that she knew I loved her too and that she wanted to give us a real try! Not just casual sex anymore and probably the strongest friendship she's had since Kenzi. A proper try. And God was I thrilled. There's nothing I wanted more than that! But before I could tell her that all these doubts came into my he's about me possible hurting her in the future and with how deep in love I am with that girl I was never going to let that happen so of course I pushed her away and told her not to love me. I'm an idiot and Kenzi reminds me that every day! She figured out why I'd tribe what I did the second I showed up at the villa in Spain. But I made my choice and now I have to love with it.

"Tamsin?"

"Hey Kenz, what's up?"

"There's not really an easy way to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?!"

"Bo's gone missing! Dyson tried to catch her sent but he can't. The smell of the underfae she was investigating overpowered it. They need a tracker, I wouldn't ask unless it was important to the both of us. The girl you love and my best friend is missing. You're the best tracker the fae world has seen. Please Tamsin, she needs you!"

"Well I'm not gonna say no short-stack! But I need details and a few days to do my thing. I'll have Bo back and the underfae who dared try to hurt her dead in no time. No one hurts Bo and gets away with it. That's why I'm here after all."

"Yeah one problem with your logic, you wouldn't have hurt Bo! You just panicked and thought you would before you logically thought it through! You're an idiot! But you're the idiot who will get my best friend back!"

"I know Kenzi! Now are we flying or are you wanting to call me an idiot a few more times?"

"Fly away home Tammers!"

I wish she wouldn't call me that! Or say we're going home! I don't have a home!

We got to the Dal about 3 hours after Kenzi told me what happened! As soon as I walked in Trick pulled me into the tightest hug imaginable, which I wasn't expecting!

"Tamsin you're back! I never thought I'd see your face again with how Bo has explained what happened!"

"Yeah well I had my reasons Trick! Now can I have Bo's case file on whatever she's been working on and her last known location please! I would like to find the succubus as soon as possible and in one piece."

"Noble reasons Tamsin! I'm proud of you for making that choice even if it was a little, how does Kenzi put it? Idiotic?"

"Okay I get it. I made the wrong choice! Can everyone just let it go already? Jesus Christ!"

"I am sorry Tamsin! I understand why you made the choice you did and I'm sorry this is the reason you've come home."

Home. Is that what this is? Never really felt like it unless Bo was here and right now she's not.

Trick gave me the folder with everything I need and I started to walk away. Started to track this son of a bitch and rescue my damsel in distress. Until I was called back!

"Where are you going?"

"To find our girl Dyson! To find our girl!"

"Your girl Tamsin! You've missed a lot since you ran away. I got my heart back. We didn't know why until a few weeks later after Trick did some serious reading. Why didn't you say Bo was your warrior? Being away from her is causing you physical pain and yet you stayed away. To protect her? From who? You? The girl who risked her own life for Kenzi when you only known Kenzi as Bo's pet. The girl who took a bullet for Bo at the end of her life cycle! The girl who drove her truck off a cliff to try and kill the one person after Bo and killed herself doing it. You're her soulmate, she figured that out a long time ago and so did you! But you got scared and not only did you hurt yourself doing it, you stopped Bo from properly loving her life. She nearly starved to death waiting for you to come back, she nearly died Tamsin! Do you realise that? She was so in love with you she didn't feed for over a week, and when she did she almost killed the guy that she fed from!"

"ALRIGHT DYSON! I GET IT! I FUCKED UP COMPLETELY! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY? EVERYTIME BO PHONED TO GET ME TO COME BACK I ALMOST DID. BUT I COULDN'T! I WASNT GOING TO RISK HURTING HER EVEN MORE THAN LEAVING HER WOULD! I COULDN'T."

With that said I walked out! What Dyson said seriously ripped whatever heart I had left in half. I did that to Bo! Me. I knew I wasn't any good for her and this proves it.

It's been two days and I finally got somewhere. After walking through about a mile of the sewer system, it lead me to an office that had a bunch of shit from the woods. Branches all the same size. Rocks exactly the same. Leaves from all sorts of trees you wouldn't know which direct to look. It was a feather that lead me to a certain forest of the north side of the city. A specific fae bird feather. So that's where I went. The forest in the north of the city. Bo's car was here which told me I found the right place. Now I'm tracking a very clumsy underfae through the woods. Bo's footprints aren't on the ground so he's carrying her which worries me a little. It means she hasn't been fighting back so she's either knocked out, drugged or dead! I'm hoping one of the first two options is the answer! Praying it's not the latter.

. . .

I was walking for about 3 hours before I came to a cave. Big, dark and smelly! Just the kind of place for this underfae to hang out! How can these things be so gross?

"Hello. Shit! Urgh! Okay so I realise shouting into a cave to get the attention of a big bad underfae isn't the best idea but I'm being a stupid love struck person right now. So hey dick head I hope you can hear me. I'm here for my damsel in distress and I'm not leaving without her!"

Okay that was not my best decision but going by the growling it definitely made him mad. Mad enough to charge at me going by the footsteps. Shit. Pulling out my dagger and getting into a fighting stance I attack and defend myself full force. Dodging left when, he - maybe it's a she, who cares. When he sliced into my right side I dodged left and rolled, coming up behind him and getting the shot I needed to get him right in the back just above his heart. Hitting his pulmonary artery and having him bleed out. Underfae are stupid and predictable. Not what I need right now! Great I win, now what.

"Bo? Bo please tell me you're alive." Shit!

Walking down to the bottom of the cage I saw her lying limp in the middle of the floor. She's definitely breathing, barely but she's definitely breathing, and bleeding, badly!

Okay Bo you better feed when I do this otherwise it will make my heart jump start for no reason, and I don't think I could handle that.

I kissed her, hard. So much force it caused her to shock her eyes open and try to see who it was. But she knew, of course she knew. We've kissed enough for her to remember. And she kissed back. But that's all she did! So I pulled back.

Breathless and wanting more I mutter a quick 'feed Bo' and am back in and attacking her lips with my own. It's only when I slip my tongue between her lips that I feel chi start to leave me and enter her. Fuck I forgot how good this felt for me as well as Bo. When she was finished I pulled back and lifted Bo into a sitting position in my lap so I could inspect her and make sure all was good.

"You scared me succubus! I hope you know that?"

"Tamsin? You're back!"

"My favourite person was in danger, of course I am."

"After all this time I'm still your favourite person?"

"You're kinda my warrior Bo. It's a thing. Just because I was scared I would hurt you doesn't mean anything has changed. You're it for me, you are literally my reason to live. I'm back for you."

She pulled me into a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"I'm glad you're home Valkyrie."

And for the first time in a week, it actually feels like this is home.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. if you have any suggestions for one shots you want done just message me. I'm gonna be doing a lot of procrastinating lately and this is a great way to do it so just drop me a message and let me know what you thought or if you have a suggestion.**


End file.
